The Perfect Present
by Lizzylove4ever
Summary: A Christmas fluff story between the Pirate King and A Certain Pirate captain-Jack comes to a summoned meeting at Shipwrecks cove on Christmas eve. What is the meeting about? Will feelings still linger between Captain Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner? Post awe


**Title: The Perfect Present **

**Author: Lizzylove4ever**

**Rating: T or R Implied Sexual Content **

**Pairing: J/E**

**Warning: I don't own any of this. Disney does**

**Notes: Just a cute fluff story **

**Summary:** **Jack comes to a summoned meeting at Shipwrecks cove on Christmas eve. What is the meeting about? Will feelings still linger between Captain Sparrow and the Pirate king?**

Jack almost slipped off the plank when leaving the Black Pearl. Everything was covered with a thin layer of snow. It was very strange that Shipwreck cove was so cold this year. Must be Calypso wishing them a nice holiday.

Stepping on to the docks, Jack took off his hat and brushed off the snowflakes that were clinging to it. Following Jack off the ship close behind were Pintel and Ragetti, along with Gibbs his first mate.

"Cold…No one said anything about cold." Pintel complained as they came down the plank carrying a large chest the Captain had ordered to be brought ashore.

"Oh, shut it!" Jack exclaimed back at them annoyed and kept walking down the dock towards the entrance to the meeting room.

It was Christmas Eve and his crew would much rather be spending it in a warm tavern, with a bottle in hand and some pleasurable company then in Shipwreck Cove freezing there asses off.

"Aye men. None of us want to be here, so stop yer complaining!" Gibbs said following behind Jack, leaving the two sailors to carrying the chest down the dock by themselves.

Ragetti mumbled under his breath as they both made their way to the meeting room, entering the door after Jack.

Everything in the room was decorated. The main table had large candelabras in the center and was dressed in a fine red cloth. From the ceiling hung strings of red and green plants. It was not just holly, but also exotic plants from every corner of the world. At each throne was a golden goblet filled to its brim with what else, rum.

Some of the pirate lords were already seated discussing why in the world they were there. Every one of the pirate lords had been summoned from around the globe, but why? It was not as if they were in grave peril like before. Beckett was dead and along with him went the East India Trading Company. All of the pirates were free to roam the seas as they liked, so why this meeting?

"Ah, Jack," Barbossa snarled from his place at the table. "You've made it."

"Aye that I have. With my ship too!" Jack bragged to him. It was not too long ago that Jack had won back his ship from the traitor along with his old crew.

"Then I venture you might know what is the meaning of this here meetin'" Barbossa said to him as Jack took his place in the throne beside him.

"No idea." Jack said before taking a rather large and vulgar drink from his cup in front of him. Barbossa gave him a look of disgust. _I lost my ship to that?_

Following their captain into the room, Pintel and Ragetti moved to the corner of the room, carrying the chest with them. What was inside the chest they did not know, but they did know that there was a lack of seating room so they use it as a bench.

Just then Jack looked up to see a vision of loveliness walk into the room. There was Elizabeth just as he remembered her. Her face looked just as beautiful, her hair still the same perfect shade of gold, but everything was different now. The woman he was looking at wasn't the young, bright, opinionated Elizabeth Swann he had first meet.

No. She was Elizabeth Turner now.

"Welcome Pirate lords. I know you all are probably wondering why I called this meeting into order and so as ruined all of your Christmas plans. The fact is, this is not a meeting due to war or crisis. Rather, this is a meeting of repentance and new beginnings. I should think now that we have all stood up against Beckett and his filth, we should at least be able to stand a night with other pirates. Gentleman, I think it is about time this court learns to get along and stand together, not just in the face of war, but in peace too."

Elizabeth said her speech powerfully and glanced around at each pirate lord, her heart skipping a beat when she looked left of Barbossa.

"Now, I say we have a enjoyable Christmas Eve. No fighting. For once in your life, get along." Elizabeth said harshly as they began to argue at what she had proposed.

"I like it. Simple. Easy to remember." Jack said out loud so everyone could hear, earning a slight blush from the pirate king.

It had been a long time since they had last seen each other. The last time they had talked was before she had left the pearl. _"It would have never worked out between us." "Keep telling yourself that darling." _

As the pirates began to "mingle", trying to do their best not to start an argument, Elizabeth went around and observed them.

Then she heard a husky voice behind her.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it love?"

Elizabeth turned around and came face to face with the man she had been dreaming about since they had last met.

"Yes. It is." She replied softly.

"So how's life as a king suiting ye?" Jack asked, trying to think of something to say. It had been so long…how he had missed her

"Fine I suppose. You know, lots of things to do. It keeps things off my mind." Elizabeth sighed sadly. _Did she just say that?_

"Aye. I can imagine." Jack replied also sad. She had been thinking about Will. Of course she had, he was her husband after all.

"Umm…Jack…actually, I've been wanting to ask you something…" Elizabeth said shyly, avoiding his eyes.

"And what might that be?" Jack urged her to continue

"I was wondering, actually, if I might come back on the pearl for a while. I'll be just like any other crew member, I won't even ask for much wages, no special treatment…"

"Wait a second. You want to come back on the pearl?" Jack asked confused

"Yes. I miss the sea so much Jack. It seems as if I've been away for much to long." She pleaded to him with her eyes. "Please Jack. I promise you'll barely even notice that I'm there."

"I highly doubt that…"Jack mumbled to himself, but was heard by Elizabeth. She blushed again.

Chapter 2.

Following a nice feast of wild turkey, rum, and squash along with many other delicacies, things in the brethren court started to heat up a bit.

"How dare ye measly inbred!!" Barbossa yelled over a sudden uproar. Armad had just accused him of cheating at there game of cards. Elizabeth had urged them to try to find some thing in common. Turns out they both loved to gamble.

"Me? You are the one that cheated!" Armad said angrily, standing up and slamming his fist on the table. As his fist hit the table, a bunch of cards slid from underneath his sleeve.

"Ha!" Barbossa shouted. "I've caught you in the act Armad!!!"

Armad grimaced and was about to retort back at Barbossa, but then he noticed the pirate king giving him a weary eye, so he merely cursed under his breath and sat back down.

"This is just great." Elizabeth commented to the pirate standing next to her by the large fire.

"I think things are going swimmingly, your highness." Jack joked. He knew her plan wasn't going to go so well, even if she did have the best of intentions.

"Well, what would you have me do Jack? I just trying to make it so this court can get along peacefully so that when the next war comes, we will be ready." Elizabeth said frustrated

"Well Lizzie, I would have you relax. It bloody Christmas for Christ's sake! And the are pirates love, what do you expect?" Jack said with a smirk, resting his hand on her shoulder, trying to convince her.

Elizabeth smiled back at him. He seemed like he cared about her.

"Alright Jack. I try to enjoy myself."

"Good. And about you question early…" Jack whispered, leaning into her ear

"Yes?"

"It would be perfectly wonderful to have you aboard your majesty." Jack bowed to her. "The crew will be delighted by the honor of your presence," Jack continued to tease her, closing the gap between them slowly. "And I…well I couldn't be more pleased." Jack said quietly, his lips not much more than a breath away from hers.

"Jack, I…" Elizabeth uttered, stunned by his behavior. _Has he not forgotten me as I have not forgotten him?_

"So what will it be, Lizzie? Will ye serve before the mast and be part of the crew of the Black Pearl, or will you not?" Jack backed up, using his hands for emphasis to his point.

Elizabeth was amazed. She didn't actually believe that Jack would let her come with them. She hadn't expected any of his behavior. The way he acted indicated some feelings on his part as well, though she knew it to be impossible. Jack Sparrow doesn't love. But still…

With Will gone, and Jack out a sea, she had been extremely lonely for the past months. To her surprise, she hadn't though so much of her husband as the sneaky pirate with the devil may care smile. Now he was here, and her was her chance. She could be out a sea once more, and perhaps even in the arms of the devilish pirate.

"Alright Jack." Elizabeth murmured, glancing around to make sure no one was witnessing the scene. "But what I'm I suppose to do about here? Who is going to take care of Shipwreck cove and the throne while I'm away?"

"Ah!" Jack acknowledged, turning around to face a wooden balcony suspended just above the meeting rooms floor. "Ehem.." Jack coughed, trying to give a cue.

A man with a large brimmed hat, and dreadlocks similar to Jacks appeared in the doorway, causing all of the pirates to stop talking.

"Lizzie, may I introduce…my father." Jack said, barely able to get the words out. He had a very tough relationship with his father when he was a kid and it was had for him to forget it. His father had abandoned his mother and him when he was growing up.

When Teague had come to him a while ago asking if there was any way he could make it up, at first Jack wasn't sure if he was going to take him up on his offer. But then he had come up with a plan as how to make things go his way.

"Teague is your father?" Elizabeth had always seen the resemblance, but she also saw how cold Jack was to him when they were last gathered.

"Aye." Teague said in his deep, husky tone.

"And as evidence to that fact…my father…is also in charge of the code. Therefore," Jack said summoning Pintel and Ragetti who were carrying a large chest over to them. Jack took out a key and pulled out of the chest the codex of pirates itself.

"What?" A shocked pirate in the crowd asked. "He stole the Code!!!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack protested, "Borrowed with permission, and of course every intention of giving it back!"

"How on earth did you get that key?" Pintel asked in amazement. He remembered how hard it was to get in for the dog before.

"Sea turtles mate…" Teague said his excuse for everything leaving Pintel very confused.

All of the pirate lords grumbled in response, and went back to their own business.

"As I was saying," Jack said turning his attention back to Elizabeth and the book, "Therefore, I am aware, as well as he, that," Jack looked down at a page in the code, "According to the Code, if the Pirate King, you obviously, is absent for a leave of time, hence our little trip, the keeper of the code makes all of the decisions until the king himself, or herself in your case right love, returns to claim their throne. Sounds pretty good don't you think?" Jack gave her a crooked smile, slamming the book shut and leaning towards her slyly again.

"Jack I'm not sure if I should…"

"Now wait just a minute there missy, you were the one that wanted to come on my ship were you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you were the one that suggested it?"

"Alright, yes but Jack…"

"Your not baling out on my now, are you love?" Jack said, a little hurt by the thought

"Oh, Jack, you know I wouldn't do that." Elizabeth insisted sadly.

" Then it's settled then!" Jack swiftly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and started to pull her towards the exit.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said caught off guard

"Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Gibbs. I think it is about time we take our leave." Jack said ignoring her comment.

"But Captain, I've just about won this game!" Gibbs complained

"Oh really Gibbs. There's time for cards later man!" Jack said convincing Gibbs to leave his card game. "Bye bye pops. Take care of my Lizzie's throne for her, will you?" And with not another word, Jack Sparrow pulled the pirate king out of the conference room, unnoticed by all of the gambling pirates.

Chapter 3

Once they reached the pearl, Jack helped Elizabeth board on the very slippery plank, almost slipping himself again.

When they arrived on deck, Elizabeth looked around in wonder. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Though it had been many months since the battle, everything still seemed to the same.

"Welcome home love." Jack whispered in her ear once the others went below deck, and to Elizabeth's surprise and delight, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's good to be back Jack. I've missed very thing so much. I've missed…" Elizabeth decided it was a good time as any to admit her feelings. "Jack…I've missed you."

Jack let go of her waist, shocked at what she had said. She missed me? I wonder if she does have feelings for me then. Jack turned her around slowly to face him and held her cheek in the palm of his hand

"I've missed you too Elizabeth." Jack said very seriously. "More than you can ever imagine."

Jack pressed his lips against hers lightly, and then deepened it further when she kissed him back, wrapping his arms around her.

Finally, they both broke apart for breath.

"I'm sorry Jack. I never should have left the pearl. Will was a mistake, and I realize that now. I could never be happy with him even if he was here all of the time." Elizabeth pleaded almost, caressing his face with her fingertips

"Hush. That's all in the past now." Jack murmured, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her hair. "You're here now and that's all that matters."

"I…I love you Jack." Elizabeth mumbled into his coat, catching him of guard. Sure women had told Jack that they loved him before, but not like this. Elizabeth actually meant it.

"I…uh…" Jack wasn't sure if he could bring himself to say it.

"It's alright. You don't have to say it, I just thought you should know." Elizabeth said tilting her head up to give him a soft smile. It hurt he a bit not to here him say those words back to her.

Immediately Elizabeth tried to change the subject to get rid of Jack uncomfortably silence. She wiggled her self-loose of his grip and looked out at the stars, leaning on the railing. "It's so beautiful, isn't it Jack."

Jack moved to stand next to her and leaned on the railing also. He only nodded his head in response, his brow furrowed as if he was upset.

"Me too Lizzie." Jack said finally, looking directing into her eyes, capturing them with his dark orbs.

Elizabeth grinned brightly at him and then kissed him again on the mouth, this time the kiss lasting longer.

Then they broke apart and continued to look out at the stars in the pitch black night.

"Merry Christmas, love." Jack said his arm draped around her waist as they gazed at the sky.

"Not yet, Captain…I haven't given you your present yet…" Elizabeth flirted.

"Oh?" Jack said excited as the moved slowly towards the captain's quarters

"No…" She giggled back

"And pray tell me, Lizzie, what on earth can it be?" Jack said continuing to pull her inside his cabin

"Something you'll never forget." Elizabeth smiled seductively and the slammed the door shut.

"I do love presents…"Jack said before closing the gap between them perfectly.

####

The next morning Jack woke up to a dream. There he was holding Elizabeth in his arms, naked after a night of lovemaking.

"Morning love. Sleep well?" Jack said, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Most definitely." Elizabeth said hovering over his lips before she kissed him. " So what did you think about my gift, Jack?" Elizabeth smirked

"I must say this is the best Christmas ever." Jack whispered kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I was hoping you'd think so." Elizabeth said propping her head on her hand, turning to face him and was about to fall back asleep.

"But wait love," Jack said causing her eyes to open once more, "I haven't got to give you my present yet." Jack said slyly, coming on top of her and kissing he once more.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it!!!

By. Lizzylove4ever


End file.
